


Five Golden Rings

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: Five Days of Schwarz [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, post Gluhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig doesn't want fancy rings, he wants a fancy coat instead. Schuldig always gets what he wants, even if he has to manipulate Crawford a little to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Golden Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crescentium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescentium/gifts).



> So I was throwing around some ideas for Christmas Schwarz fic on my LJ and Nuraya said she wanted to see the fic I was planning. Shortly after reading her response, I wrote this fic, all five "days", in one sitting. They'll be posted on the days leading up to Christmas because I feel like it.
> 
> So yeah this is all Nuraya's fault because she encouraged me to write it in the first place. Because I am convinced there is never enough Crawford/Schuldig.
> 
> Setting is post-Gluhen, everyone has their Kapitel looks.

It's snowing, big wet flakes going splat on cars, on pavement, on children's tongues. The people out in this weather are all bundled up, hats and scarves and mittens in a multitude of colours and designs are being worn. Shops all across Berlin have their doors open, hoping to entice passers-by to stop in and browse their wares. Schuldig, in particular, is window shopping, Crawford his unfortunate companion, though Crawford can't say he doesn't _mind_. They stop in front of one particular department store where a jacket display in a street-side window catches the red head's eye.

"That coat would look _really_ nice on me..."

Schuldig stops, his eyes glued to the deep green coat draped over a rather stylish looking mannequin. Crawford looks too, analyzing it the way he does everything else.  
"I just bought you a new coat," he states matter-of-factly.  
Schuldig pouts and points to the card at the foot of the mannequin, noting the designer and the materials. "But it's _silk_. 'One hundred percent authentic Italian silk'."  
"So is the other coat I bought you when we were in France."  
Schuldig's gaze moves from the coat to Crawford. "That was silk _lined_. There's a difference."  
"And what do you need a silk coat for?" Crawford asks, a look of amusement in his eyes.  
"You forgot about Nagi's wedding in February, didn't you?"  
Crawford sighs, but does not look angry or even mildly annoyed. "I already _bought you clothes_ _for the wedding_."  
"If you enjoyed sleeping on the futon in the living room so much, why didn't you say so?" Schuldig's voice is light, nonchalant, but his eyes are narrowed dangerously. He shrugs and moves on, hands in the pockets of the forest green jacket Crawford had bought him ages ago.

He feels a light touch on his elbow, and Crawford gestures inside the department store.  
"And while I'm here," purrs Schuldig as the greeter inside gives them a strange look, "I'll try to find you something nice. Like a silk tie."  
 _Or we could find where the fitting rooms are located and I could do some amazing things with your current tie..._ _  
_The greeter inquires in his finest German if they need anything, and Schuldig answers, "That coat in the window display over there... And something nice for my boyfriend, please."  
 _Boyfriend?_ Crawford quirks an eyebrow as the man runs off to do as Schuldig requests.  
 _Would you rather I'd've said we were a married couple?_ Schuldig gives Crawford a meaningful look.

In the end, Crawford pays for Schuldig's impulse purchase, and Schuldig walks out of there with Crawford's secret Christmas gift stashed safely inside his trouser pocket. The look on his face tells Crawford that Schuldig is plotting, and since Crawford lacks the talent of telepathy, he has no idea exactly _what_ is being plotted. The look on Schuldig's face tells him, however, that he's up to no good.

Then again, when was Schuldig _ever_ up to any good?


End file.
